My Gift
by TealEye
Summary: Lucy completely forgot to get Natsu a gift for Christmas. But what will he say?


**Christmas special! Yay! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Happy New Years! How you guys get good presents xD !**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Christmas just wasn't the same for Lucy ever since her mom died. At her father's manor, they never celebrated ever since Layla died.

But this year was different. Lucy would be with her friends, her family, her nakama. She was bursting with joy.

"So, Lu-chan, have any special plans?" Levy asked.

"Nah, just staying home." Lucy said, looking up from her book.

"Do you have any presents under the tree, Lucy?" Happy asked, looking at the huge, decked out tree in the the guild hall. Presents were stacked under for everyone.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Hmm...who would ever give Lucy a present? You're so mean~!" Happy said, eating a fish.

"Shut up cat!" She yelled, picking up her book to throw at him.

"Wah~ Natsu! Help! Lucy is going to kill me!" The blue cat said, flying away.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, looking up from his pile of food.

"Talk with your mouth closed!" Lucy scolded, causing Levy to laugh.

"Ah, thats right! I still need to get something for you two!" Lucy gasped, talking to herself.

"What?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer asked.

"Ah! Nothing!" She said, getting up.

Levy seemed to understand just fine.

"Good luck Lu-chan!" She whispered as Lucy was getting her coat on.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow?" She said. Tomorrow, everyone was meeting at the guild to open presents.

"Or course! I can't wait to see your face when you open my gift!" Her best friend said, giggled.

"Bye!" Lucy called, waving as she walked away.

A certain pair of eyes were watching our little celestial mage disappear into the snowy, dark night.

* * *

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Lucy grumbled, while she walked down the streets on Magnolia. All of the stores were open and lit up, snow falling lightly. Night had fallen too fast, and Lucy had gotten lost while looking for gifts.

She had gotten Happy tons of rare, yummy fish at the market. But she couldn't find Natsu anything!

She had thought about getting him a pair of boots: he was wearing sandals in the winter time, but she realized, that it was probably because of his high body heat.

Lucy sighed, and stopped to look around.

Where in the world was she? Shes never seen this area of Magnolia before.

"Ah, I'm gonna freeze to death out here!" She said out loud to herself.

"I can warm you up." A male's voice offered, and before Lucy knew it, a warm arm wrapped around her.

Lucy squeaked and looked up to see a smiling Natsu.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?" She said, surprised.

"Well, you see, uh, I was chasing a snowflake?" He offered, trying to keep a straight face.

Lucy just laughed, and then asked,

"No, seriously, why are you here?"

Natsu sighed in defeat, and started to walk.

"I went to your house, but when you weren't there, I started to get worried. So, I went out looking for you." Lucy blushed, remember in that his arm was around her.

She had started liking Natsu after the Grand Magic Games. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"So...why were you all the way out here?" He asked, turning to walk through a park. It had huge pine trees that were covered in rainbow lights that were covered in snow, lighting it up with colors.

"I was looking for gifts for you and Happy." She said, holding up the sack of fish she had.

Natsu looked at the bag and smiled.

"You don't have to get me anything." He said, looking into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

"But you're my best friend. Of course I have to get you something." She said, smiling.

Suddenly, Natsu put his hands up to her face.

"No, you don't. Just you alive, and breathing is a gift to me." He said, serious. Lucy was startled.

…...What?...

"What?" She said, completely surprised.

"Remember that day when you died?" He said.

Coldness ran through Lucy. Watching herself die was very, very strange and sad. It was the day her world almost crashed down.

"Of course." She whispered.

"And what did I do? I just stood there. Like an idiot. Watching. Doing nothing. It was right then and there I decided I would protect you. I thought to myself, I just couldn't bear to lose her. Lucy, you're the most precious thing to me. My very first priority. I also realized that day that I loved you." He finished.

Lucy was speechless.

Did Natsu just confess?...

Then, without having control over her actions, Lucy leaned in and kissed Natsu softly on the lips.

When she drew back, it was his turn to looked surprised.

"I love you too, Natsu." She said, laughing with joy and disbelief.

He then smiled, and hugged her tight.

"You're my Christmas present, Lucy." He said.

And a wonderful Christmas present it was indeed.

* * *

**And~ Scene! So how was it? This was my first Christmas story. I hoped you liked it! Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night!**

**-TealEye**


End file.
